Playing With Me
by Epistimonas
Summary: Brennan has been playing with him all night... And Booth is done taking it. Some B&B smutiness.


**This is my first fanfic ever… I hope you like it! I'd be happy to get your comments and opinion, so don't be shy to review!**

**Thanks to Pipisafoat for the Beta work.**

**On with some B&B sexy time!**

* * *

She had just closed the door when he grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around and crushing his mouth to hers. His desire was intense, palpable. He moved his mouth against hers with urgency, nipping on her lower lip only to lick it thoroughly after, then exploring her hot mouth with his tongue. He had no more self-control. Not after the stunts she'd pulled tonight. He pushed her until her back was pressed against the door.

"Do you have _any_ idea how crazy you've made me tonight?" he said breathlessly.

He started placing open-mouthed kisses to the base of her throat, and she whimpered.

"I thought you'd appreciate the attention. You … mmmm … you never complained before."

A throaty chuckle escaped his mouth while he was licking his way from her neck to her ear.

"You are playing with me, Temperance Brennan. You have been all night. In front of all the squints, no less. Licking your lips slowly…"

He pushed her against the door with his pelvis, grinding his erection into her. Her eyes shut, and her head fell back against the door.

"Opening the two top buttons of your shirt so that I could see just enough of your breasts to make me wanna devour you right in front of everyone…"

He suddenly ripped open her shirt and unclasped her bra at the front. He groaned at the sight of her naked breasts, soft and milky. Pressing kisses on them, carefully avoiding the nipple, he continued with his accusations.

"Giving me all those dirty looks across the table…"

"You are interpreting," she said, moving her hands right under his t-shirt, lightly scraping his back with her nails. A moan escaped him.

"I don't think so, Bones. Don't you forget that I know what your eyes look like when you're all helpless and writhing under me, or when you are sucking me dry, or when coming so hard under my fingers you can't help but scream my name. I know how you look at me, baby, and those looks you threw me… Believe me, they were dirty looks. Don't tell me you didn't know what you were doing."

"I…"

The truth was, she had known exactly what she was doing. Since they had started this one month ago, she had learned quite a bit on how to make Seeley Booth out of control. And this is how she wanted him tonight. After a long week of traveling, that was all she wanted, him pushing her against the door, just like he was doing right now, slowly sliding his tongue on the hem of her bra, and…

"Oh, yes!"

… sliding a hand under her skirt, running a finger on the front of her panties.

Hearing her breath hitch as he was sliding a finger near her hot core under the fabric was too much for him. He pressed down his mouth on hers forcefully, her lips opening immediately to let his tongue play with hers. The kiss was raw, passionate, uninhibited. When the need for air was too great, he backed only slightly, leaving his lips millimetres from hers. He slowly pushed her panties down her legs, his hands stroking her thighs smoothly.

"Now, why the hell did you put on that show in front of everyone?"

He pushed one finger into her. She was dripping wet, and he felt his penis twitch at the long moan she let out. He began to pump her with a steady rhythm.

"I don't know… oh God, yes! … I guess I just… felt like it…"

The way he was touching her was making her completely incoherent. That's what she had wanted, all the week. _Him._ Taking care of her like she couldn't even do it alone in her hotel room. When had she become dependent on someone else to get the orgasms she wanted?

"You're lying, Temperance. You don't do things because you feel like it: you think things through, always. What was the reasoning behind this?"

He was right, of course, but now she was way too lost in the sensations he was creating to formulate an answer. He got the finger out of her wet heat and began circling her clit, so slowly… Then he whispered in her ear.

"Tell me, Temperance… And I might give you what you want."

To prove his point, he lowered his mouth and sucked her right nipple as hard as he could, then used the tip of his tongue to play with it. She let out a whimper.

"Okay, yes, I had a reason for doing this." The rhythm of his finger between her legs went up a bit. "Oh yes… I wanted you to want me… Only me." She whispered the last two words.

Brennan's word froze Booth into place. She let out a groan.

"Booth! Why did you stop!?"

"Look at me, Temperance." Her eyes flew open and he saw how her blue eyes were strained with desire and vulnerability. "I want only you. I've wanted only you for a long time now. You're the only women that can make me hard in two seconds just by … being there." His tongue traced the outline of her jaw. "You didn't notice tonight? I had to gather every ounce of self-control not to stare at you the entire time, not to touch you, not to kiss you…" He looked had her, his brown eyes more intense than she had ever seen. "You are the only women I want," he said forcefully. "Do you understand that, Temperance?"

She nodded slightly.

"Yes."

"Good." A small smile stretched the corner of his mouth. "Now that you answered me… What do you want, Temperance?"

"Booth, please… I need you inside of me. Now." He lowered his pants while she did the same with her skirt. She hiked a leg up around his waist, and he plunged in her slowly, letting her feel every inch of his length filling her. They both gasped at the feeling of them being in symbiosis again. This week had definitely felt like a year.

"God, I missed you so much," he said with a husky voice. He began pumping slowly in her. "I could still smell your perfume on my sheets… And then I could only think about you all night." His voice was becoming increasingly strained, his breathing more shallow. "I woke up every morning with a hard on, thinking about you and what I would do to you if you were there… Tell me I wasn't the only one feeling that…"

One of his hands went to her breast, pinching her nipple rhythmically. She moaned, licking his collarbone.

"God, no. I've wanted this … You and me … Against a wall … For the whole week. I need you, Booth." She closed her eyes. "Harder … I need it harder."

He was just too happy to comply, holding her by the waist and pumping in her madly. At the same time, he began to devour her mouth, nipping her lips, breathing her in, letting her know how much he wanted her, how desperate he was to be with her, in her.

Her breasts were rubbing against his t-shirt, and her nipples were so hard they hurt. The way he was kissing her, with so much passion and so much need, was arousing more than a kiss had ever been. This is what she had wanted to see and feel, what she had hoped for tonight when she was playing with him.

"Oh … so close…"

"Come for me, baby," he said, his voice charged with desire and need. "I need you … I love you, Temperance, oh God, I love you…" That pushed her over the edge.

"Ooooh yes … Booth!"

Feeling her inner muscles clenching around him made him lose his mind and he reached his own release.

They both fell on the floor, limpless, breathing heavily. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her forehead. They had had great sex before, but this was… pure need, necessity to melt together. Brennan's head was spinning. All those emotions…

"Booth?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" He began stroking her hair softly.

"I think … I love you, too."

A giant smile stretched his lips.

"That's awesome, Bones."


End file.
